Vampires Of Night
by Majinesan
Summary: Los vampiros son seres misteriosos que han permanecido ocultos entre los seres humanos. Por una razón desconocida, sólo pocas personas saben de su existencia, pero deciden retener la información. Existen ciertas sectas que quieren destruir su existencia. YumiKuri/AU
1. Extraño

**Capítulo 1 "**Extraño"

**Autores(a): Majinesan**** y ****Gabriela-e.e55**

* * *

En una fría mañana una chica estudiante miraba aburrida por la ventana el paisaje que la rodeaba, mientras que el profesor de historia daba como siempre sus clases, a las cuales nadie prestaba mucha atención y al igual que a todos, a la chica no le parecían nada interesante

Profesor: Señorita Renz! me está poniendo atención?!

Christa: E-eh si!-dijo un poco asustada

Profesor: bien, y ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Christa: eh, este...

Profesor: Señorita Renz como usted no sabe de qué estoy hablando quiero que para mañana consulte la historia y teoría sobre los vampiros

Christa: -¡No! ¿Qué? espere, pero si estaba poniendo atenci...

Profesor: - sin peros, señorita Renz!

Christa no tuvo otra opción que acatar las reglas, estaba sorprendida por lo que la había encargado el maestro ya que a decir verdad a ella nunca le había agrado el tema de los vampiros, o momias, o zombies pues a ella le asustaba mucho todo lo sobrenatural, finalmente sonó la campana. Todos los estudiantes arreglaban sus cosas para marcharse, todos menos una castaña que se acerca a Christa para apoyarla ya que ésta se preocupaba pues sabía los temores de su amiga

**Sasha:** ¿Christa?, estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada la castaña

**Christa:** s-si, supongo, esta tarde iré a la biblioteca, después de todo hacerlo no es una opción…

**Sasha:** ¿quieres que te acompañe?

**Christa:** No está bien, no te preocupes, puedo sola

**Sasha:** Supongo… bien nos vemos, ya casi es hora de la comida

**Christa:** Sí, adiós

Después de que las amigas se despidieron, Christa se fue directamente a la biblioteca, al entrar, se dirigió a la recepción que estaba al principio y vio a una chica que acomodaba unos libros.

**Christa:** Eh, disculpa

**X:** Si?

**Christa:** Sabe dónde está la sección de lo sobrenatural?, tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre vampiros y busco algo de información

**X:** Hm… busca en el segundo pasillo a la derecha estoy segura de que hay un par de libros que te pueden ayudar.

**Christa:** Sí, muchas gracias

Tras esto Christa se dirigió al lugar indicado –veamos… vampiros, vampiros, vampiros -decía la chica mientras buscaba y pasaba los libros con su dedo –vampiros….ah! ahí está uno!- La rubia estiró su mano para tomar dicho libro que se encontraba en lo más alto del estante, y gracias a su corta estatura no logro alcanzarlo, la rubia seguía estirándose y dando pequeños saltitos para intentar alcanzar el libro sin embargo una mano lo tomó, después de esto oyó una voz detrás suyo

**X:** ¿Te ayudo con esto?

La persona detrás suyo volteó el libro, miró su portada y arqueó levemente una de sus cejas

**X:** ¿Con que te interesan los vampiros?- Mencionó mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Christa sintió curiosidad en saber quién era esa persona que estaba hablándole, al mirarle no tuvo bien en claro cuál era su sexo, era muy blanca o blanco, los ojos marrones, con pecas que le resaltaban en sus mejillas, el pelo castaño y era muy alta o alto. Christa sintió un escalofrió al verle muy de cerca y no sabía el por qué, después de tanto tiempo mirándole Christa reacciono un poco avergonzada por el tiempo perdido…

**Christa:** G-gracias- tomo el libro de las manos de la extraña persona -e-el libro es para un proyecto… y si me disculpas tengo que irme…-

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, siente que la toman del brazo, al sentirlo voltea y se da cuenta que era la misma persona que ahora le tomaba el brazo…

**X:** Espera, si quieres puedo ayudarte, sé mucho sobre vampiros-

**Christa:** ¿En serio? muchas gracias- le sonríe

**Christa:** ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

**X:** Supongo que estaría bien, en donde…- pregunto algo intrigado (a) aquella persona, mientras desviaba la mirada para no tener que ver la dulce sonrisa de la rubia.

**Christa:** ¿Qué te parece en el café que está a 2 cuadras de aquí? A las 3:00?

**X:**… Está bien, hasta entonces

**Christa:** Nos vemos

Después de esto Christa rento un par de libros necesarios para la investigación y se fue a su casa, la chica no pudo dormir muy bien, no dejaba de pensar en ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué le causaba escalofríos? … las preguntas rondaban en su cabeza una y otra ves hasta que por fin se pudo quedar dormida. A la mañana siguiente Christa estaba muy emocionada, no sabía el por qué, pero lo estaba,

**Christa:** ¡Bien! creo que esto está bien –Sonrió ampliamente la rubia al probarse un atuendo que le iba muy bien –¿me pregunto por qué me arreglo tanto?, es solo para hacer la tarea, no es como si fuera una cita- se replico a sí misma.

Una vez lista Christa fue a ese café acordado, una vez hay busco con la mirada y le encontró, fue fácil de distinguir por su altura, al verla Christa solo agitó su mano para que le viera, finalmente se encontraron y se sentaron en una mesa

**X:** Soy Ymir

**Christa:** Eh?-mencionó algo confundida la rubia.

**X:** Mi nombre, me llamo Ymir

**Christa:** Oh, un placer soy Christa.

Con esto ultimo Christa confirmo la sexualidad de la chica, a decir verdad el día pasado traía una chaqueta grande y era difícil de ver su busto, pero ahora, este se podía ver con más claridad y Christa solo confirmó aún más lo antes dicho.

**Ymir:** ¿Rentaste esos libros?

**Christa:-** asiente- los necesitaba para la investigación

**Ymir:** ¿De que materia es? –preguntó la pecosa mientras tomaba un libro y lo ojeaba

**Christa:** Historia, me metí en problemas con el profesor y este fue el castigo.

**Ymir:** Así que eres chica mala, eh?- comentó mientras mostraba una pequeña risa burlona

**Christa:** No, es sólo que…-ante esto último una voz interrumpió la conversación…

**X:** ¿P-puedo tomar su orden? –dijo una mesera que se encontraba al lado, curiosamente un tanto sonrojada

**Ymir:** Yo quiero un Café normal, y tú Christa?

**Christa:** Yo también.

**Mesera:** Entonces serian 2 cafés, v-vuelvo enseguida…

**Ymir:** Que extraña mesera- agregó la pecosa arqueando una de sus cejas.

**Christa:** Bien comencemos- dijo la rubia mientras abría una libreta y se dispuso a anotar, inmediatamente miró a ymir atentamente esperando a que ella hablara

**Ymir:** Probablemente hayas escuchado o hayas visto en películas que a los vampiros les gusta chupar sangre ¿no?- decía la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Cuando Ymir mención esto último Christa se puso blanca, el temor se notaba en su cara, lo cual llamo la atención de Ymir.

**Ymir:** ¿Te asustan los vampiros?-pregunto interesada la pecosa.

**Christa:** S-sí, gracias a dios no existen- hablo un poco más calmada la rubia.

**Ymir:** ¿L-los vampiros no son tan malos sabes?- dijo un poco alterada, lo cual sorprendió a Christa.

**Christa:** P-pero se supone que los vampiros no existen ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ymir abrió los ojos de par a par y se inclino hacia atrás "_M-mierda, ¿por qué dije eso?, ¿Sospechara algo?, ok mantén la calma Ymir y no te alteres más, cambia de tema rápido!_" Se decía a sí misma en su mente.

**Ymir:** Eh, como sea, sabes que no duermen en la noche ¿no es así?-preguntó un tanto nerviosa la pelinegra, lo cual volvió a sorprender a Christa y la hizo sospechar un poco. Christa estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ymir cuando una voz vuelve a interrumpirlas…

**Mesera:** 2 cafés normales- menciono la aun mas sonrojada mesera mientras le daba el café a Christa, esta lo tomo, acto seguido a esto la mesera le dio el café a Ymir del cual colgaba un pequeño papel, Ymir se sorprendió un poco pero de todas formas lo tomo, en cuanto a Ymir tomo el café la mesera se alejo rápidamente un par de pasos y después paro, Ymir tomo y abrió el papel que para su sorpresa tenía un numero anotado y un nombre, esto sorprendió a Ymir bajo el papel y miro a la mesera que la veía esperando la reacción de la pecosa, para la sorpresa de Ymir, la mesera solo le guiño un ojo y se alejo de prisa, Ymir solo se recostó en el asiento y suspiro, despistadamente arrugo el papel y se lo metió a un bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando que Christa no lo viera.

**Ymir:** Bien…ya que es un tema muy extenso, será mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio…- cerro los ojos tomo un poco de café y comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que Christa anotaba todo lo que decía, la verdad ella no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía aún sospechaba sobre lo que había ocurrido hace un rato y en su cabeza solo rondaban preguntas como ¿Como Ymir podía saber todo eso? ¿Ella lee mucho acerca de vampiros? o en el peor de los casos ¿Ymir es un vampiro? pero eso era absurdo los vampiros no existen ¿cierto?

¿Ah menos qué? No! No, No, algo debe de andar mal ¿tal vez es una apasionada por los vampiros? No eso era imposible. El nerviosismo comenzaba a notarse en su cara, lo cual Ymir empezó a notar

**Ymir:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas?

**Christa:** Eh?, ah claro-la chica finalmente despertó de su fantasía de preguntas

**Ymir:** ¿Lo anotaste todo?-preguntó la pelinegra mientras terminaba de tomar el café

**Christa:** Ehm sí…

Ymir sintió la presencia de alguien conocido por ella que estaba cerca, miró por la ventana y vio a un chico con pelo corto y negro con pecas en sus mejillas, al reconocerlo Ymir frunció el ceño molesta y pensó

"-_Marco, maldición ¿y ahora qué quiere_?" ante esto no le quedo de otra que despedirse de Christa

**Ymir:** Lo siento Christa, tengo que irme-se levanta del puesto

**Christa:** Espera Ymir-le gritó para llamar su atención y la pecosa la miró

**Ymir:** ¿Si?, ¿qué sucede? detuvo su paso para esperar una respuesta de la rubia

**Christa:** G-gracias por todo, espero volver a verte Ymir- sonríe

Ymir: No hay de qué- "_por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver_..."

* * *

Como han visto amigos, estaré subiendo otra historia y ahora no seré yo sola, sino con una amiga ya que decidimos hacerlo las dos juntas, esperamos que les guste esta historia, es un poco diferente a las demás ya que es "sobrenatural", esperamos que les guste. Mañana subiré el capítulo de _El Caballero y La Diosa_. Esperamos que dejen reviews opiniones, dudas, críticas, etc…


	2. Escalofrío

**Capítulo 2 "Escalofrío"**

Christa cansada mentalmente por hacer toda la noche ese "horroroso" ensayo, quejándose del profesor, la vida y los temas de terror que tanto odia, ¿por qué el profesor no se pudo compadecer de ella? le da un trabajo de una de las cosas que menos le agrada, aunque no es tan malo después de todo, conoció a Ymir, con quien lastimosamente no se ve en 3 días. Ese mismo día tal vez cometió el peor error de su vida... ―no preguntarle su número a la chica―. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieta cerca de ella pero no es como si ese sentimiento le desagradara

― ¿Tal vez debí darle por lo menos el mío?― suspiró mientras se recostaba en su pupitre

―Pero, ¿por que me preocupo de ello? no es como si a mi realmente me...― los susurros emitidos por la rubia callaron al escuchar una voz familiar

―Oh! Christa... ¿cierto? ¡Qué casualidad!― la persona que hablaba rió por lo bajo, lo suficiente para hacer que la pequeña se incorporara en su asiento y mirara hacia la puerta en total asombro.

Ese cabello castaño, esos hermosos ojos que le atrajeron desde el primer momento en que los vio y... y ¡esas pecas! ¡Sin duda era ella! ¡Era Ymir! la mas alta le dio un saludo con la mano y comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro

―Y-Ymir, ¿qué haces por aquí?―pregunta la rubia sorprendida

―Como que, ¿qué hago aquí? Yo estudio aquí―le responde la castaña sentándose al frente de la pequeña

―Oh, ya veo, ¡por eso ayer estabas en la biblioteca!

―Exactamente―le sonríe― ¿Pudiste terminar la investigación?

―Sí, durante estos tres días me ocupé de eso―Le devuelve la sonrisa

―Ya veo

En ese momento el profesor entró a clases y a su lado estaba Sasha, que llegaba tarde como siempre. Cuando vio a Christa la saludó y se sentó a su lado, e Ymir se había sentado a unos puestos cerca

―Buenos días, Christa―dice la castaña con una sonrisa grande

―Buenos días, Sasha―responde la pequeña rubia, devolviéndole la sonrisa―llegas tarde otra vez

―Sí, es que olvidé guardar el almuerzo y tuve que regresar a mi casa

―No tienes remedio―suspira y mira al frente para poner toda su atención al profesor

**XX**

Luego que acabara la clase Christa estaba guardando sus libros, para reunirse con Sasha que la esperaba en la puerta para ir a almorzar juntas, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ymir, pero no tuvo resultado―_tanta prisa tenía?―_pensaba Christa mientras colgaba su bolso en su hombro y caminaba por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba la castaña, vio a Mikasa, Eren y Armin unos chicos que estaban en una clase diferente a la de ella, pero los había conocido gracias a Sasha

―Hola chicos―saluda la rubia con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Sasha

―Hola Christa, a pasado tiempo―responde Eren devolviéndole la sonrisa

―Hola Christa―dice el otro chico rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa

Mientras que Mikasa sólo saluda con la mano y vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, luego de saludarlos Christa sólo se quedó en silencio disfrutando de su almuerzo mientras que los demás conversaban, no es que no quisiera hablar es que estaba pensando en ¿Dónde se había metido Ymir en su primer día de clases? Era algo que no quería ignorar, ya que en cierto modo le parecía extraño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sasha

―Christa, ¿te sucede algo?―le pregunta un poco preocupada ya que le parece extraño que no hable

―Ah..Eh? no es nada, no te preocupes―le sonríe para no preocuparla, y Sasha sólo decide devolverle la sonrisa

De repente se escuchaban susurros, murmuros en todo el lugar, algunos como―_mira esa chica es un poco extraña―_ otros como― ¿_es la estudiante nueva de la que todos hablan? Da un poco de miedo su mirada―_

―Vaya, esa chica se ha vuelto el centro de atención―dice el moreno

La rubia por curiosidad decide ver quien era la persona que había formado tanta conmoción por los demás estudiantes, así que gira su mirada hacia la dirección de Eren y se queda sin aliento al darse cuenta de quién era. Era―Ymir―dice la rubia en voz alta sin percatarse, para que sólo sus amigos escucharan y ellos se la quedaron mirando

―Christa, ¿la conoces?―pregunta Sasha sorprendida

―Por supuesto, está en la misma clase que nosotras―responde sin quitar los ojos encima de Ymir

―Ya veo, pero no lo sabía―dice la castaña aún más sorprendida

Ymir vestía todo de negro y tenía una mirada fría en su rostro que asustaba incluso a Christa, ―_ ¿estará molesta?―_pensó la rubia. Mientras aún la gente seguía susurrando cosas de ella, algunas chicas decían―_Es guapa―_otras decían―_ese aspecto de chica mala, la hace ver muy sexi―_A Ymir no parecía importarle, ella sólo permanecía en su semblante indiferente, mientras buscaba algún lugar vacío para sentarse. Christa aún seguía en estado de shock, pero dejó de seguir a Ymir con la mirada, suspiró y miró a los chicos que aún seguían hablando, ella también decidió terminar su almuerzo, pero algo la molestaba, sentía que la miraban, así que giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que era Ymir, la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque su rostro parecía un poco más tranquilo ahora, así que se relajó un poco y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que la pecosa le devolvió el gesto dándole un tipo de señal que se acercara. Al principio no estaba segura de ir, pero luego se convenció así misma, tragó saliva, se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a Ymir, quien la recibió con una sonrisa

―H-hola Ymir―saluda la pequeña con la voz un poco temblorosa, la verdad es que cada vez que está cerca de Ymir siente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, sin saber por qué

―Christa, me preguntaba si ¿podrías enseñarme la escuela? Sabes, no conozco este lugar―

―Por supuesto, ¿ahora?―pregunta ahora un poco más calmada

―Si no te es problema, por mí está bien―

―N-no, no hay problema―le asegura la rubia sonriendo

―Bueno, vamos―responde la pecosa levantándose

**XX**

Luego de que Christa le mostrara los alrededores a Ymir se había hecho tarde y la rubia se acordó que tenía que entregar el trabajo que tanto había odiado hacer, sino los entregaba ahora se metería en problemas

―Ymir―la llama y se gira a verla―bueno, iré a entregar el ensayo―

―Ah, ¿sí?, bueno―

― ¡Nos vemos después!―le dice y se va corriendo a la sala de profesores

Cuando llega ve al profesor de Historia sentado, leyendo alguna clase de libro se acerca a él y éste se da cuenta de su presencia

―Disculpe, vengo a entregar mi ensayo―dice la rubia, sacando de su bolso unos papeles y se los entrega

―Sí, gracias por tu trabajo―responde recibiéndolo

―Bueno, hasta luego―se despide, pero antes él la interrumpe

―Espera un momento―le dice, Christa obedece―debo avisarte que debes tener cuidado, los vampiros sí existen―dijo con una gran seguridad en su rostro, pero la rubia no le prestó atención ella sólo fingió hacerlo―si alguna vez quisieras saber más información sobre ellos, no dudes en visitarme―dicho esto la rubia sólo se despidió y se fue

―_Eso fue extraño―_pensó la rubia―_ ¿por qué me dice eso tan de repente?―_pensaba para sí misma, mientras regresaba al lugar que estaba hace poco. Y para su sorpresa ve a Ymir recostada entre los casilleros con las manos en los bolsillos

―Hola―

― ¿Ymir?, ¿pasó algo?―le pregunta sorprendida

―Eh? Dijiste que debía esperarte mientras entregabas el ensayo…―

―Me refería, a que podías ir a casa antes que yo…lo siento―

― ¿Ah? ¿Era eso? Bueno no importa, puedo acompañarte a tu casa, caminar de noche sola es peligroso―le dice la pecosa con una leve sonrisa

―S-sí, está bien―se sonroja un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa

**XX**

Al rato de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegaron al apartamento de Christa, ya que no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela, no hablaron mucho, pero por alguna razón Christa se sentía protegida y fuera de peligro estando junto a Ymir, aunque su pregunta es ¿a qué clase de peligro? Debe ser una amenaza muy grande para sentir esas sensaciones de seguridad, y ¿por qué Ymir de todas las personas? Son muchas preguntas que quisiera resolver pronto. Ahora se encuentran frente al apartamento de la rubia

―G-gracias Ymir, por acompañarme―le sonríe mirándola fijamente

―No es nada, gracias a ti también por mostrarme los alrededores―le guiña el ojo devolviéndole la sonrisa

―B-bueno, nos vemos mañana―

―De acuerdo―le dice la pecosa para tomar su camino

**XX**

En la calle en un lugar no muy lejos de donde está Christa, una persona con los ojos de color rojo carmesí intenso mira la escena con una sonrisa perversa y su mirada fija en la pequeña rubia

―Con que esa es la chica, eh?―menciona para sí mismo y desaparece del lugar

* * *

**Nota del autor: **_**Disculpen el súper retraso de esta historia, es que e estado complementando las ideas de esta historia, ya que me toca hacerla sola, la persona con la que lo hacía desapareció, no sé donde está o_o bueno, en este capítulo otra persona me dio algunas ideas y aquí está ^^**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo y me dejen reviews, se los agradezco un montón. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ^^/**_


End file.
